


RESET

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, Fluff, Frisk - Freeform, Genocide run frisk, Grillby is in shock, M/M, Maybe ill make this an actual thing?, Other, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans chips himself, Uh this is just something short i wrote in my spare time, chara, first fic, idk - Freeform, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans goes to Grillby for comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset 1

Taking his time, Sans slowly made his way to Grillby’s. It was getting closer to night, the air around him slowly becoming more damp and cold than the normal weather in Snowdin. 

He sometimes wondered how Grillby survived in the small, snowy town, as it was almost always below 20° there, and Grillby was made of fire. Nonetheless, the flame seemed to get by. 

Taking slow steps, Sans eventually arrived just outside of his destination. He could feel the heat radiating off of the place, and it sent a shiver through his bones. 

He stared at the front door, and just for a moment, one splinter of a second, he forgot why he was there. But as he took a breath, he snapped back into reality. His shoulders slumped, and his head hung as he lightly knocked on the door, almost hoping Grillby wouldn’t hear him.

But, to his dismay, the bartender opened the door. Sans sighed and looked up. 

“Heh, hey Grilbz…” 

The elemental gave Sans a questioning look, but nevertheless, opened the door wider, as a sign he could come in. 

“Th-thanks” Sans said, and shuffled his way in, as Grillby moved behind the counter. 

The cook began to polish a wine glass as Sans slumped into the stool directly in front of the cook. Crossing his arms over the table, he rested his head and lazily, while refusing to make eye contact, he watched as Grillby cleaned the glass.

  
For Sans, it felt like hours had gone by. He eventually became so fixated on the glass that his left eye began show a bluish hue. Grillby, noticing this, finally spoke.

“So Sans,” his voice cackled, while he put the glass in a cupboard, “What brings you here?”

Sans’ eyes snapped open. Awoken from his trance, he grunted as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ha… You scared me for a sec’ there, Grilbz,” The comic sighed, trying to avoid the question.

He knew that it was rude, considering he bothered the man after closing hours.

Grillby gave Sans his undivided attention. Pulling up a chair, he sat right in front of the skeleton. Sans could feel him staring into him, and it gave him shivers, he noticed. 

As the room seemed to get hotter, he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back. He became anxious, tapping his fingers on the bar table and doing everything he could to avoid his look. But he felt it, as if Grillby was undressing him with his eyes and staring directly into his soul. 

He gave in. Slowly, the skeleton turned his head and looked at the cook. 

“Sans?” His voice called lowly. 

Sans looked defeated as he sat there limply. Normally, the barkeeper wouldn’t push his customers to tell him things, but this patron was a special case. Grillby cared about him too much to watch him lose himself. He had seen his troubles eating at him for a long time now, watching as his friend slowly faded away, using a smile as his shield. 

  
Sans let out a puff. The tension was thick. He never wanted to trouble his friend, but sometimes it was too much. 

Quietly, Sans stated something that made Grillby go cold for a second. The flame’s eyes widened as he heard the faint whisper.

“Sometimes, I wish I was never born…”


	2. RESET 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note this will be a short one, just a pre chap to add context to what will happen in the next one.

RESET 2 

Sans had made a promise, and no matter how much he hated them, he had no choice but to obey it. The women had practically begged for him to watch over the small child. But boy, was he regretting it.

When he had first seen the human come out, he hadn't been expecting them to be covered in dust. And if he had to be honest, it mortified him. 

He'd met the human before, and was already beyond pissed at them for taking away their happy ending. But the conniving expression they -IT- wore was disgusting. Sans almost vomited at the site of it.

He knew there was no way that the human could have good intentions this round, but his brother's belief that everybody could be good seemed to be rubbing off on him. 

Slowly, he sighed and repeated what he had done last time. 

Though he tried his best to scare them, making noisy footsteps - all the while keeping out of eyesight - he chuckled when he saw the human jump; they seemed... scared. They turned around, and just for a second, Sans saw that smile of theirs falter. 

It was obvious that this child wasn't a hundred percent certain that they wanted this route. But whether they were certain or not, they still were covered in dust, and he couldn't just forgive that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sans had no intention of befriending the child. 

As the story progressed, he knew they wouldn't turn back; they had chosen this route, and it was obvious they were sticking to it. 

Sans still couldn't bring himself to break the promise, though. He knew it was more than likely that she was dead, and the least he could do was respect her wishes. 

He had been surprised when the kid had spared Papyrus. But boy, was he glad that they had. He didn't know what he'd do, if Papyrus was turned to dust. 

That didn't mean that he was okay with the fact that they were doing a genocide, though.

But, he was slightly more curious about what the hell went through that kids mind. So, he decided to invite them to Grillby's the next time he saw them.

Before Sans got a chance to though, the timeline was reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYEDITDUDTODYUKDUGHGHGDYUTDUODU


	3. RESET 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally gets the chance to sit down with the human, And he accidently indulges into a sexual fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFWWWWWWWW xD.  
> So remember how I said I was building up for it? Well here it is. Please note when I post chapters they won't be long simply because my editor has a life and can't sit for three hours and edit my shit.

RESET 3

Sans had had enough of this child.

He had spared them once, because they had spared his brother. And even though it wasn't the happy ending he had been hoping for, he was okay with it. He just didn't want to do it again.

But, sure enough, there he was, at the beginning of the reset, listening to the women behind the door ask him to watch over a human child.

"Sure thing," he said nonchalantly.

Now, he really wanted to know what the hell went through that kid's head. 

By now, he was used to the little resets. The, "Blimps," as he liked to call them, were when the human would reset to a certain save point, to try at it again. They only happened when the human died. 

But Sans was not expecting a full out reset. 

Did the human really feel guilty about killing the monsters? Was that why they had reset it?

Couldn't be; the way they had looked at him when they had exited the ruins was the look of a demon. There was no way that they could've felt guilty.

Something serious must've happened. And for the first time in a while, he was determined to find out what. It had been the third reset, now, and he was definitely NOT doing these things all over again. Not just to entertain a human.

So, he waited and waited, until the child emerged from the ruins. This time, they were smiling - but it was innocent, almost cute. Sans sighed, relieved.

He followed what he had done the time before, as he still tried his best to scare them.

It worked.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sans got to Grillby's, the human quickly ran in and hopped onto the stool; they probably knew everything that was about to happen.

Their smile never faded, as they looked over at Sans -who was still standing near the door- with their overjoyed eyes. The skeleton couldn't help but feel disgruntled about that, but he still kept his composure.

Grillby greeted them with a nod, as Sans took his seat. He slumped onto the counter and sighed, looking at the human. They were busily swinging their legs, back and forth. They seemed content, and that was all that mattered.

'As long as I can keep them from being bored, then they won't reset... Right?' 

He stared absentmindedly at the pattern of the granite counter tops. He felt a small tug from the human. They gave him a concerned look.

"Right, right. What do you wanna eat, kid?" 

Sans followed the kid's finger to somebody's bowl of fries.

"Fries, huh? Alright, I'll get the same thing."

Turning around, he haphazardly looked up at Grillby, who -at that moment- was staring at back at him.

Sans felt a shiver run through his spine as he froze in his spot, locking eyes with the flame. Time seemed to have stopped, and he was lost inside the fire of his eyes. He could feel his whole body heating up, as if Grillby was hovering over him. The skeleton couldn't help but indulge in his fantasy.

_  
Sans would watch as the cook slowly removed his pants, feeling his magma like hands resting firmly on his hips, pulling him closer. Grillby would be filled with amusement as the small skeleton **writhed** beneath him, softly moaning at his every touch. And of coarse just to tease him Grillby would wait tell sans begged him to continue. 'Oh what was that sans? I couldn't quite here you.' He'd say whispering into his ear as he would start to rub the skeleton with the palm of his hand, only causing for sans' moans to become more airy as he would try to catch up with his voice. 'Grillby...gmm~ ah, p-please~! D-dont tease me~' Grillby would snicker and start to give his cock some proper attention. 'A-ah~ G-Grillby~!_ '

Sans' train of thought abruptly stopped as he noticed that his magic was forming between his legs.


End file.
